


There's Nothing The Pakhan Hates More Than Viten'ka

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bratva, Breeding Kink, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Creampie, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Desperate Sex, Double Penetration, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Intersex Omegas, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealous sex, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Husbands, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Oral Fixation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Pregnancy Kink, Pussy Spanking, Russian Mafia, Sex Toys, Sex as a stress reliever, Squirting, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Sex, Victor is jealous of a dildo lol, Yuuri has one of those clone a willy things lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “M-mmh… Vitya…” Yuuri moaned around the toy, rather loudly as his hips began to buck against the vibrator on his clit.Then, an even more lewd, even more… evil thought came to his head.“Ahh… haa… Viten’ka…” Yuuri groaned, deliberately moaning louder, in hopes that Victor would hear. And oh, he’d be so mad to know Yuuri had given such a name to a cheap rip off of the real thing. “Viten’ka…”Or... How Victor's worst enemy, Viten'ka came about.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 72
Kudos: 456





	There's Nothing The Pakhan Hates More Than Viten'ka

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome back to FFMWY! I had this idea for so long but only just got around to finishing it up LOL. Once again, as with most if not all of these oneshots, thanks to Phi for this filthy idea! And... this part has actual mafia shenanigans??? Can you believe it??? It's a recycled part I took from a part of this series that I scrapped, so I repurposed it for this part!

“Pass me your dick.” Yuuri deadpanned as he came into Victor’s office, circling around the desk to kneel down in front of Victor. He was holding something, a box. A new toy, perhaps? He didn’t recall Yuuri mentioning anything about it though, but then again, Yuuri rarely does notify Victor of such things. Victor blinked, a huff of confusion and amusement falling from his lips. 

“You’re normally a little less… forward than that.” Victor said with a bit of a nervous chuckle, spinning on his chair to face Yuuri, whose hands immediately reached to fumble with Victor’s suit pants, flicking open the button and undoing the fly. “Y-Yuuri…” Victor gasped as Yuuri’s swift hands freed his length, already beginning to grow hard with Yuuri’s delicate touch. 

Yuuri didn’t say anything, he just knelt on the floor, hand wrapped around Victor’s girth. He smirked in amusement as he began to work Victor’s length in long, slow strokes, fingertips unable to meet around the extra thickness at the base of his knot. Feeling a little more daring, Yuuri leaned forwards, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to the head. 

“Mmh--!” Victor hissed at the soft flick of Yuuri’s tongue against his slit as he held back a loud groan of pleasure, desperately trying to hold his hips still. Yuuri lifted his member, bringing his lips to gently mouth at his balls, suckling gently on the smooth, hairless skin before running his tongue up the seam. “Y-Yuuri…” Victor moaned through gritted teeth as Yuuri enthusiastically sucked at his cock, licking and kissing the scorching flesh before he abruptly pulled away. “N-nngh…” Victor gasped, eyes splitting open to see what Yuuri was up to. 

“I ordered this the other day and it came this morning…” Yuuri said, opening the box. “I already prepared most of it, I just needed you.” He grinned, and every time Yuuri pulled that grin, that sinful, sneaky grin, Victor just knew he was up to no good. 

He didn’t get much time to think about it, however— 

_ “Ahh—!”  _ Victor startled, partly in arousal, and partly at the sudden cold, wet feeling that enveloped his cock. “Y-Yuuri! What are—“ 

“I saw a kit. For moulding your own knotting dildo.” Yuuri said nonchalantly as he held the container with Victor’s dick and the moulding mixture. “Naturally, I got curious.” He explained as Victor squirmed in his desk chair. “I thought it would be good for when I want to tease. Or punish.” Yuuri cooed flirtily, relishing in the full body shudder Victor gave when Yuuri pulled away the dried mould. “Thank you!” Crooned Yuuri innocently as he stood up, picking up his things. 

“What-- are you just gonna leave me like this?” Pouted Victor as Yuuri turned on his heels. 

“I’ll reward you later, promise.” Giggled Yuuri. “Love you.” Victor could only groan, erection throbbing as he watched Yuuri saunter out of the room, panty-clad ass swaying with each step. He couldn’t be mad though, not when he saw Yuuri with such a joyous, albeit sneaky smile. Victor had to take a deep breath, willing his erection to calm down before tucking himself back into his pants. God, Yuuri really was going to be the death of him. 

———————————————————————

It took a few hours for the silicon mould of Victor’s dick to dry, much to Yuuri’s irritation. Naturally, it would take a while to dry, but Yuuri was impatient, and he hated waiting. To Yuuri, this was the equivalent of waiting for the microwave timer to go off. He was so impatient that he kept prodding the silicon every few minutes to see if it was any closer to drying, frowning when he found that the silicon was still warm and not fully set. 

He laid on the bed on his stomach, legs kicked up, the folds of his cunt wet and eager to try his new toy. An exact replica of Victor, Yuuri shuddered at the very thought of feeling every vein, every crevice inside of him. He could punish Victor with this, force him to sit and watch while Yuuri played with it, moaning his name and riding the fake silicon replica with an enthusiasm that Yuuri knew would drive Victor wild. Fuck, the possibilities were endless. 

Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about it as he waited for the silicon to set. He could play while Victor was still working, though, whether he’d be more or less of a distraction to Victor was something he hadn’t quite figured out yet. At the moment, Victor was busy looking over contracts to buy store spaces for their dog clothing company. He would be spending most of the day making phone calls and signing papers, in order to get as many new locations up as possible. With this toy, Yuuri could either entice Victor to bed, or have his fill of sexual gratification without disturbing his husband’s work. Both seemed like great options, but admittedly, enticing Victor to bed was definitely Yuuri’s end goal. 

After what felt like  _ forever,  _ the new toy, a replica of Victor’s perfect dick, was finally fully set and ready for Yuuri to use. Yuuri released the dildo from the cast, sucking in a trembling breath of excitement as he ran his fingertip up and down the vein on the underside. It was almost a perfect copy. Yuuri  _ loved  _ dragging his tongue up Victor’s cock, lapping at the head, and that was all he could envision as he traced the tip of the dildo with his fingertip. 

The base was designed to knot, too. Yuuri hastily picked up the pump, attaching it to the base of the dildo to try it out. And sure enough, as he squeezed the pump, the base began to inflate. Yuuri could feel his folds becoming wet with slick, staining his panties as he disconnected the pump. That would be something to try out another day. Yuuri reached for their drawer of toys and retrieved a clit sucker. 

Settling back against the pillows, Yuuri pulled off his panties, tossing them aside before spreading his legs. His lips wrapped around the head of the dildo just as he brought the toy to his clit and turned it on. He moaned around the dildo at the vibrations against his clit, electricity already wracking through his body as he rocked against the vibrator, sucking on the toy between his lips. It sure didn’t taste like Victor, but  _ damn,  _ Yuuri could feel every single vein, and the thick ridge of the toy as it slid past his lips. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed, turning the clit sucker up a notch as the dildo slid further into his mouth. 

Yuuri pulled the dildo back out, admiring the tip, slicked with saliva. He smiled proudly at his handiwork as he lapped at the head before sucking it back down, pushing it even further in. Yuuri’s lips began to swell as he pushed the toy in, his throat opening up well for the silicon. Another lewd moan tore from his throat as his tongue slid under the length, his cheeks hollowing to suck on the toy. 

The vibrator pulsed just right against his clit, beating rhythmically to massage his clit and  _ damn,  _ did it do a good job at imitating the way Victor would suck on his clit, licking and tugging with his lips. The very thought sent another wave of juice flooding out of his plump pussy, pooling on the sheets. “M-mmh… Vitya…” Yuuri moaned around the toy, rather loudly as his hips began to buck against the vibrator on his clit. 

Then, an even more lewd, even more…  _ evil  _ thought came to his head. 

“Ahh… haa…  _ Viten’ka…”  _ Yuuri groaned, deliberately moaning louder, in hopes that Victor would hear. And  _ oh,  _ he’d be so mad to know Yuuri had given such a name to a cheap rip off of the real thing. “Viten’ka…” He mewled again, his head tossing back as his eyes squeezed shut, lashes fluttering as he pumped the dildo in and out of his mouth. 

Saliva dribbled down his chin, his lips beginning to swell with the friction as he kissed and licked sloppily at the toy, grinning at the chain of saliva that connected his plump lips to the dildo. He moaned around the head, loud and unabashed, making sure Victor could hear.

***

Victor had been signing forms and researching store fronts for sale in order to open more  _ Anatolyevich-Nikiforov  _ stores when a soft moan, no doubt coming from his dear husband, reached his ears. It was normal by now - Yuuri would often spend time getting off while Victor worked, and Victor was certain that every single time, Yuuri was trying to distract him. It seemed like today, Yuuri was making use of his new toy, much to Victor’s annoyance. The thought of his omega using a replica of his husband, when the real deal was right down the corridor  _ really  _ got under his skin, and Victor knew from the moment Yuuri told him of his plans, that toy would be his worst enemy. 

The amount of self control Victor had because of it was  _ astronomical.  _ Even  _ he  _ had no idea how he could still be so put together, knowing his husband was down the corridor in their room, pleasuring himself without him. But, work was work. They needed to get these new stores open, for they had to get rid of their laundered money before they were ever discovered. That meant pooling all of their money into their  _ legitimate  _ business, buying properties, and temporarily storing money in offshore bank accounts. 

Normally, Victor was very well composed as Yuuri jerked off down the corridor. But what  _ really  _ caught his attention, was a blissful, yet slightly distorted moan of _ “Ahh… haa… Viten’ka…” _ . And if Victor didn’t hate Yuuri’s new toy--  _ Viten’ka--  _ before, he sure did now. But Yuuri’s moans were so delightful, so lascivious, even if he was wailing for his toy instead of his husband. Yuuri was truly a test of his patience, but Victor would have it no other way. 

The Pakhan was deep in thought, trying to drown out the noise his husband was making, when his phone rang. With a soft sigh, he picked up the phone. 

“Anatoly. What is it?” 

_ “Boss… you’re not going to like this…”  _ Victor’s eyes blew wide with anger as Anatoly spoke, telling him of the situation at hand. With a frustrated growl, he cut the call and stood up from his desk. As much as he’d hate to, he’d have to disrupt Yuuri’s alone time for this. Sighing heavily, Victor slid his phone back into his pocket and left his office. He went down the corridor, Yuuri’s groans getting louder and louder-- “ahh, haa… nngh… Viten’ka…” he gasped heavily, the moan muffled by silicon and Victor couldn’t deny how unbelievably arousing it was, despite his hatred for the toy. 

He got to the bedroom just in time to watch Yuuri come, the dildo pushed all the way down his throat, crying out behind the silicon as his back arched, hips bucking against what Victor recognised to be Yuuri’s favourite clit sucker as he squirted, sweet juice splashing all over the bed and permeating the air. It took all of Victor’s willpower to not tackle Yuuri  _ right there,  _ despite the growing erection in his pants. Fuck, his Yuuri was  _ ethereal.  _

_ *** _

Yuuri barely noticed Victor stood by the door as he climaxed, pushing the dildo as far down his throat as he could get it. It filled him just like Victor did, his throat contracting around the girth as he pumped the dildo in and out, hips rocking and thighs trembling as he squirted all over the sheets, his cocklet spurting pearly fluid up his stomach. 

It was only when he was coming down from his orgasmic high that he managed to catch a glance of Victor by the door. With a sly, slightly fatigued smile, Yuuri seductively eyed Victor and pulled the dildo free from his throat as he turned off the clit sucker. He sat up properly, sitting the dildo, now slick with spit, on the bed. 

“Sorry to disrupt your fun,” Victor cooed with a surprising amount of composure as he came into the room, “but work calls.” He sighed. 

“Oh. That doesn’t sound good.” Yuuri frowned, his lips plush and red and shiny with spit from all the abuse. Yuuri’s brow creased as he sat up on his knees, thighs still spread as he pouted. 

“We have a mole… and they’ve been passing information about our shipments.” Yuuri got off the bed, picking up his wet panties to toss them in the laundry pile before sauntering over to Victor, 

“And here I was, hoping you’d be here to tend to my needs.” He huffed, much to Victor's amusement as he looped his arms around Victor’s neck, Victor’s hands immediately grabbing possessive handfuls of his supple ass. 

“Well… isn’t that why you have Viten’ka?” Victor crooned, with a somewhat petulant tone as he tugged Yuuri’s cheeks apart, his cock grinding against Yuuri’s hip. 

“Hmfph.” Yuuri huffed. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you.” He scowled, and that made Victor’s heart giddy, a devious grin crossing his face. It felt petty to be competing with a dildo, but to Victor, that was one point for Victor Katsuki-Nikifov, and zero points for fake, plastic replica. A win in his eyes. 

“We’ll have to make up for lost time later.” He promised with a kiss to Yuuri’s plump lips. “But for now, duty calls.” 

“Let me get changed.” 

“Don’t take too long.” Murmured Victor as he kissed Yuuri’s ear. “We need to hunt down this bastard for some answers before he passes any more information on.” He snarled. Yuuri, sensing his tension, pressed a quick kiss to his lips, accompanied by a gentle squeeze of his bulge, pulling a strangled noise from Victor.

“Help me pick out a dress and clean up, then.”

———————————————————————

It didn’t take their team long to locate the mole, Dmitri, whom Victor had had suspicions about since day one. He just never thought the bastard was actually brave enough to defy him, especially since he had a wife. It only took them some tracking and chloroform on a cloth to catch him. And that's how they ended up here, in an abandoned warehouse, Dmitri tied to a chair that was bolted to the ground, bound and blindfolded with his mouth taped with duct tape. 

“When I peel off this duct tape, you're going to tell me  _ exactly who  _ knows about our shipments of firearms and  _ when  _ they’re going to be coming. Because if you don’t, I’m going to literally crush your windpipe. Oh, and maybe your wife too.” Yuuri gave a sinister smile and another threatening squeeze to his windpipe, pulling a wheezy choke from the scum tied to the chair.

Yuuri’s hand reached for the corner of the tape, pulling at the corner. The man shrieked at the pain beneath his grasp, skin cells and hair follicles being ripped out by the sticky glue of the tape. Yuuri grinned as the tape came off, tossing it aside, but his grip remained tight. 

“Now. Tell me  _ exactly  _ who is due at my dock and  _ when.”  _ Yuuri’s grip released just enough so the man beneath his grip could speak. 

“F-from M-Mexico…” He choked. “C-C-Cartel… t-today at t-three a.m…” Victor huffed in satisfaction. That was in five hours time. 

“If your information is wrong, I’m going to kill you and make sure no one  _ ever  _ finds you.” Growled Victor, releasing his throat. “Maxwell, duct tape.” He held his hand out, and a roll of duct tape was placed in his hand. He tore off a length, covering his mouth back up before wrapping his arms and legs in more layers of tape. “Maxwell, Stephane, stay here with him. Ivan, Charles, Mikhail, Aleksandr, and Anatoly, you’ll come with me and Yuuri.” Victor straightened out his suit. “Come on, babe.” 

“Yes, boss.” Five men followed the couple out of the warehouse and into the limousine waiting for them to derive a plan. Victor sat down, pulling Yuuri into his lap before retrieving his iPad from the side of the seats. 

“We’ll have two on the left, two on the right, and me and Yuuri will be in the middle.” Victor said, picking up his tablet pen to draw a diagram. “I’ve already ordered for the storage crates to be emptied, so by the time they get here, most of the arms should already be on the boat. We’ll have to change shipment locations but we’ll think about that another day.” Victor said as he took notes. 

“Don’t do  _ anything.  _ Just watch them. Watch who they’re speaking to, listen for any names, remember their faces. Take pictures, but take them discreetly. If we get caught we might all die.” Warned Yuuri with a stern face. “Try not to be seen or heard. Oh, and try not to get shot.” He grinned. 

“Anatoly, you will hide behind the pylon. As soon as their phones come into range, bluesnarf them and keep an eye on who they’re phoning, who they’re texting, and anything that comes up on their phones.” Ordered Victor as Anatoly nodded. “They’ll likely be burner phones, but pry as much information as you can anyway. Do not come out under any circumstances. Stay hidden and relay the information you find back to HQ.” 

“Ivan and Aleksandr, you’ll take the far left side. Mikhail and Charles, you’ll take the right. We’ll be behind the container where the ship normally docks to load.” Victor scribbled with his pen, circles and arrows and scrawny notes to indicate who would be stationed where. “Do not do anything unless they see you. If they don’t see you, do not make yourself seen. Just watch them. When we get back to base, we’ll do more digging, see what we can find out. Understood?” 

“Yes, boss.” Victor closed the lid to his iPad, putting it away. 

“Good. Let’s get this done quick so we can all go home. Driver, to the docks, please.” Victor said, tapping on the divider. One arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him properly into his lap as Yuuri’s head rested on his chest.

“Yes, boss.” 

———————————————————————

They parked three blocks away and split up to take their positions in order to separately evaluate the dock from their positions. The waves crashed against the side of the ship lined along the dock, the last of their shipments loaded onto the cargo, ready to leave to their temporary storage area. 

Victor watched, hands in his pockets as the ship left with the last unit of firearms, heading for a quiet dock on the Finnish border. He sighed, brow creased. How did that weasel even contact the Cartel? Once the ship was safely away from the dock, Victor turned his attention back to the empty dock. 

From behind the crate he and Yuuri were now crouched behind, Victor began to scan the area. He shuffled to the right, and from there, there was a clear view of the main loading bay, lit up by the fog lamps, and further down, Charles and Mikhail, also crouched behind the crates. From the left, he could just about see Ivan and Aleksandr, as well as Anatoly right down the end of the dock, setting up his laptop. Victor pressed a button on his ear piece.

“We have two hours until they’re due here. Make sure you can see two ways out at least, and be aware that they might be here earlier.” Victor warned, eyes sharp as an eagle as he scanned the bay area from behind the crate. Yuuri pulled a handgun from the holster around his leg. They were crouched back to back, Yuuri keeping his eye on the left side, while Victor kept an eye on the right side of the dock.

He glanced down at his diamond encrusted Rolex watch. The Cartel, if that bastard’s information is correct, should be here soon. They made sure to keep an eye on their men as well as their surroundings as three a.m drew closer. Then, the sound of tires against the dirt and stones brushed his ears. Yuuri flitted a glance to Anatoly, who was already cracking down to hack their phones. 

Victor pushed another button on his earpiece, the sound of their voices and footsteps much clearer and louder in his ear, albeit a bit static. Victor dared to peak his head out to watch as six men tried to establish which crates to raid. They were well dressed, suits almost as sharp as Victor’s. They needed to be careful. 

Footsteps drew closer and closer to the large storage crate They were hidden behind, Victor’s senses sharpening as he heard padlock on the crate being broken open with a set of bolt cutters, the bar holding the doors of the crate shut being slid open. 

“It’s empty, boss.” A voice called. 

“Empty? That brat said they’d all be here and weren’t due to be shipped out until Monday!” Another voice exclaimed. “I’m gonna kill him.” Victor almost snorted in amusement. Too bad he’d already gotten there first. “Jorje, how about that one?” 

“Checking now, boss.” Victor passed a glance to Charles and Mikhail, then to Ivan and Aleksandr to make sure they were still in place. Another large crate opened. “Empty too.” Victor pressed another button on his earpiece. 

“Mikhail, Charles, three men coming your way.” 

_ “Got it, Boss.”  _

“Did you hear that? I swear I just heard someone.” Victor shuddered, not even daring to breathe as footsteps came back over to his crate. 

One thing the couple were good at, was knowing exactly what the other had in mind just by watching his movements. So when Victor deemed the footsteps to be too close, he glanced at Yuuri, who nodded in understanding. Victor pulled his gun from his holster and quickly came out from his hiding spot, taking the man from behind, arm wrapped around his neck as he held a gun to his head. The man in his grasp gasped sharply , legs trembling in fear. 

“So. He was right.” Victor huffed with an amused smile, eyes on four men in front of him. “You  _ would  _ be here for three.” Victor said. 

“That bastard really ratted us out.” One man, tall and well built said, hands shoved in his pockets. “I’m gonna kill him.” 

“Too late. He’s tied up in my warehouse at the moment.” Victor’s arm squeezed with crushing pressure around the man’s neck, relishing in the pained choke it ripped from his throat. “So, Jorje, was it? Dmitri tells me you work for the Cartel.” Victor cooed darkly to the man trapped in his grasp. “Care to spill what you’re doing in my shipping dock?” The man stood feet in front of him huffed. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked. “We were after your stock of arms but it seems that they’ve already left the port.” Victor’s eyes narrowed, letting out a growl as his grip around the man’s neck tightened. “What a shame. I was hoping to be in and out before you even realised there was a mole working for you.” Victor huffed in amusement. 

“Pablo couldn’t come himself?” Huffed Victor. “Had to send a minion? To be honest I had my suspicions about Dmitri the moment he came to work for me.” Victor said. “I just didn’t think he’d actually be stupid enough to try anything against me but clearly…” Victor sighed, “he was. So of course, I moved everything. I mean… I’d be a fool not to.” Victor huffed, arm tightening around the man’s neck. “So. Now you’re here, and you’re about to leave with nothing. What are you going to do about it?” Victor asked tauntingly. Jorje dramatically sighed, then, in one quick movement, Jorje pulled a gun from the inside pocket of his blazer, pointing it straight at Victor. 

“It’s put me in a bad mood, and it’ll put Pablo in a bad mood too. I guess I’ll have to take you out.” Victor rolled his eyes. 

“Let me get this straight,” his brow raised, letting out a sigh, “you, a weasel in the Cartel, plan to steal from me, the Pakhan,  _ my  _ shipments, from  _ my  _ dock, and when you get outsmarted, it’s suddenly  _ my  _ fault?” Victor scowled, letting out an annoyed huff. “A little unfair, don’t you think?” 

“This kind of work isn’t fair, Victor.” Snorted Jorje. “You of all people should know this.” Victor let out another heavy sigh.

“You’re brave, I’ll give you that.” Victor scoffed condescendingly. “You’re right about that, too.” Without a second thought, Victor pulled the trigger, instantly killing the man whose neck was currently held victim by Victor. The bullet went in one temple, coming out the other side, blood and brain splattering all over the sleeve of Victor’s suit. It was then when he heard the sound of three guns, simultaneously cock. Victor knew that if he moved an inch, he’d be shot on the spot. Well. At least now he had his own human shield. 

As it turned out, he didn’t even have to move to get shot at. He tossed the corpse of their conrad towards the two men standing to the left of him, in front of the crate, making quick work to shoot them both in the leg before turning back to Jorge. “That seems more fair now, doesn’t it?” He chuckled sinfully as the two men cried out in pain. Yuuri had mastered the art of doing  _ anything  _ silently in heels, but sometimes, he makes a soft click when he isn’t meant to. 

Said click of his heels catches Jorje’s ears. Jorje makes a quick move to pull his trigger, but Victor--  _ and Yuuri--  _ are both quicker, for Victor ducks just in time for Yuuri to twist around and pull his trigger with perfect aim. Their synchronisation is incomparable to anyone. 

The size difference between the Pakhan and his Mob Wife had a lot of advantages, it would seem, as it allowed Yuuri to hide behind Victor’s broad form, nearly unable to be detected. Even when in heels, Yuuri could comfortably stand back to back with Victor and hardly be seen. Jorje should have known better, really. It wasn’t the first time he’d fallen for that trick. 

The bullet hits Joje in his right arm, causing him to drop his gun. Yuuri was  _ relentless.  _ He shot three more rounds, one in the other arm and one in each kneecap. He watched as Jorje collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain before stalking over, heels clicking on the concrete and echoing through the dock as his hips swayed. He knelt down, hovering over Jorje as one hand wrapped around his neck.

“You know,” Yuuri began with a hiss, “before this little fiasco had come about, me and my husband were about to have some fun.” He informed nonchalantly, smiling as the man beneath him choked on a breath. “We were going to try out a new toy… relieve some stress… you know, indulge in each other for a little while.” Yuuri smiled lovingly at the prospect, but an angry frown quickly covered his face again. “But unfortunately, before we could get that far, my husband got a phone call about your little plan. Do you know what that meant?” Asked Yuuri rhetorically. 

“It meant that not only did we have to sort this little problem out, it also meant that me and my husband did not get to have our fun. And that means I’m in a very,  _ very  _ poor mood.” Yuuri growled through gritted teeth as his hand squeezed harder around Jorje’s throat. Jorje wheezed and gasped, the injuries to his arm restricting him from fighting back. “Now normally, I’m a little more forgiving.” Yuuri crooned, knowing full well he was the complete opposite. 

Yuuri was ruthless, some might even argue that he was more vicious than the Pakhan himself. Rumour has it that really, it was Yuuri who ran the Bratva, and Victor couldn’t say he disagreed. While Victor made all the orders, it was always Yuuri who was the brains in most cases. Watching Yuuri take charge, being demanding and bossy, whether it be during a confrontation or in a meeting, was something Victor had found to be a turn on since day one. 

“If it were any other day, I would have just shot you in the head and killed you. But considering the grievance you’ve caused me and my husband, I don’t think I’ll be so nice.” Yuuri cocked his gun again as he stood up. He watched the utter fear strike Jorje’s face as he stepped back, aiming his gun. He shot three more times. Once in his shoulder, once in his stomach, and once in his-- oh, poor Jorje. He shrieked in pain as the last bullet blew through his most sensitive parts as Yuuri smirked down at him. “Today, I’m just going to leave you to bleed to death.” 

Blood flooded the concrete, staining Yuuri’s Louboutins as he turned away, stalking back to his husband. Victor instantly pulled himin, arms gripped tightly around his waist as they kissed, long and hard, Victor groping his ass. “Come on… let’s get home.” Victor’s voice was husky, and Yuuri could no doubt hear the irritation and annoyance in his voice, and Yuuri had no doubt about it that his attention towards his new toy, and lack thereof to his husband, was part of that. Yuuri would surely make it up to him. 

***

They climbed back into the car, Yuuri seating himself back in Victor’s lap as their men climbed into the car too. 

“Did you get anything from the phones?” Victor asked with a bit of a murmur as Anatoly worked away on his laptop. 

“They are all burner phones, but I pinned all the messages to three cell phone towers.” Anatoly said. “I don’t know who they’re texting, but I have copies of their texts which I will send straight to you, along with the cell towers’ coordinates.” Victor nodded. 

“Send me everything. I’ll sort it out tomorrow.” He sighed heavily.

“Hey.” Yuuri whispered, one hand cupping his face as he sweetly smiled. Victor wearily smiled back, eyes soft, yet still tainted with fury. Yuuri could feel the stress radiating off of Victor, how taut he was with tension as his brow creased and his face stiffened. Yuuri hated seeing his husband like this, exhausted and stressed out. What they did was hard work, and sometimes, it can be too much, even for the Pakhan. Especially when something like intersecting a raid happened. Yuuri wanted to help him take that stress away. 

“When we get back… I’ll give you whatever you want.” It was rare for him to offer himself in this way, they were normally very set on the way they worked. But tonight, Victor needed some stress relief. Victor’s breath caught in his throat as he bit his lip, stiffly smiling at Yuuri’s offer as he gripped his thigh tighter. Fuck, he really needed that. But he couldn't just use Yuuri like that. 

“You don’t have to do that for me.” Protested Victor. 

“I want to.” Yuuri was quick to say. “Let me help you. Treat it as… a reward for my teasing today. I promised, after all.” Yuuri cooed, and when he offered so willingly, Victor couldn’t say  _ no. _ “But… we do have to dispose of someone first.” Yuuri grinned, and Victor groaned. He’d forgotten about the… problem in their warehouse. 

“Cliff. To the warehouse, please.” Victor called with a sigh. 

“Yes, boss.” 

*** 

When they got there, the car waited outside and Victor and Yuuri went in to find Maxwell and Stephane still watching himZ their victim was still tied to a chair, sweat trickling down his face as he whimpered in fear. 

“Let me handle this.” Yuuri said, noticing how tired Victor was. He pulled a switchblade from the garter around his thigh and sauntered over to the chair. “So, Dmitri. Your information was useful.” He grinned sinfully, coming up behind the chair. Dmitri couldn’t see past the blindfold, but he could definitely feel Yuuri’s presence behind him. He let out a shaky sigh of relief. “But…” Yuuri crooned, holding the blade to his throat. Dmitri whimpered, jumping, terrified at the feel of the cold, sharp edge against his jugular. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you betrayed both me and my husband,  _ and  _ caused us a lot of inconvenience.” Sighed Yuuri. “It’s a shame your wife will never know where you went.” And with another solemn sigh, Yuuri slit his throat, digging the blade into the flesh as trickles of red dropped down the blade. “Sort him out.” With that, Yuuri turned on his heels and returned to Victor’s side. 

———————————————————————

As soon as they got home, Victor picked Yuuri up, sweeping him off his feet. 

“Ahh-- V-Vitya! W-wait, let me at least--” Victor growled as he carried Yuuri up the stairs, tossing him onto the mattress, Yuuri’s bloody shoes having fallen off his feet on the way up. Yuuri adored it when Victor got like this, feral and selfish when it came to sex. All he could do was gaze at Victor with lustful eyes, biting his lip as Victor’s rough hands roamed his body. 

Even through Victor’s roughness and impatience, however, he still took the time to remove Yuri’s dress properly, dropping it to the floor. His omega would be angry, after all, if he found one of his dresses ruined by Victor’s bashful nature. “Safeword?” Victor asked as Yuuri looped his arms around his neck. 

“Traffic lights.” Victor grinned wolfishly. 

“Good. I’m not stopping otherwise.” Yuuri’s heart raced at Victor’s promise of a rough handling. As much as he enjoyed their normal adventurous sex, Yuuri loved just as much this dominant, possessive side of Victor that came out when he was pushed too far. Yuuri could guess that his earlier teasing, combined with the evening’s stressful situation had pushed Victor past that point. At the moment, Victor was stressed, agitated, even a little angry about the shipment incident this evening. Yuri was going to help him with it. 

“Turn over.” Demanded Victor. Without protest, Yuuri rolled onto his stomach, drawing his knees up to present his ass, clad in wine red panties, to his alpha. In the corner of his eye, he spotted  _ Viten’ka--  _ and while the toy made his blood boi, watching Yuuri playing with it, shoving it deep into his throat and moaning around it, was nothing but arousing and down right erotic. Victor grabbed the dildo and draped his body over Yuuri’s back, his other hand grasping his chin. “Open up.” Yuuri did as he was told. 

“Since you seemed to enjoy this so much earlier, I’ll let you enjoy it again.” Yuuri preened at Victor’s deep, husky voice as he brought the dildo to his lips. “Colour?” 

“Green…” Yuuri whispered. “So green…” Victor smiled sweetly, kissing his temple. 

“I love you.” He sighed fondly. “You know what to do if it’s too much.” Yuuri nodded. 

“I love you, too.” And with those sweet words, Victor slid the toy between Yuuri’s lips and into his mouth. “Hold that there until I tell you otherwise.” Yuuri shuttered, his shaky hand taking over. He grasped the dildo and pushed it slowly, deeper into his mouth. Once Yuuri had the toy comfortably in his mouth, Victor turned him onto his back and pushed his thighs open. Yuuri preened. His husband looked absolutely ravishing in his wool suit. Victor stood on his knees and shucked off his suit jacket, loosening his tie. Yuuri gulped, watching as Victor undid the top two buttons of his shirt and removed the cufflinks keeping his sleeve cuffs together, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his forearms. He was gorgeous. 

One thing Victor was very much not cautious of, was Yuuri’s panties. He ripped through them, tearing a hole that went right from front to back, causing Yuuri to whine in protest, frowning in dismay. “I’ll replace them for you.” Victor promised as he parted the torn fabric to reveal Yuuri’s cunt, already wet and red, slick dribbling from the folds of his cunt. 

He dragged his fingers through the slick mess, picking up the juices in his fingers before dipping into his cunt. Yuuri mewled in sensitivity as his cunt clamped down around Victor’s fingers, trying to keep them in. Victor pulled out, spreading his fingers to reveal webs of slick coating his fingers. With a soft grin, those same fingers pressed against his ass, the pad of his finger rubbing against the pink ring. 

_ “Mmghh!”  _ Yuuri squeaked from behind the dildo as Victor reached for the bedside drawer to pull out their favourite lube. Victor popped open the cap, Yuuri watching through lustful eyes as he worked the toy in and out of his mouth, relishing in the way the vein on the underside slid over his tongue. Saliva dribbled down the corners of his mouth as he anticipated Victor’s next move. He heard the cap click shut again, and then, Victor’s cold fingertips touched his ass. “ _ Nngh!”  _ Yuuri whined again, hips bucking as Victor rubbed his hole tentatively before pushing the first finger in. 

The stretch had Yuuri’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he forced the dildo into his throat, holding back his gag reflex when the tip hit the spongy flesh at the back of his throat. He couldn’t help but rock back against the finger in his ass, his muscles clenching around Victor’s digit as he reveled in the sensation of Victor gently stretching him out. Even now, when Victor was so stressed and desperate, he could find it to still be gentle. Yuuri loved that about his husband. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri preened, although it was muffled by the dildo. Victor reached a hand out and grasped the toy, pulling it free from Yuuri’s throat. 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” Victor murmured softly as he slid a second finger into Yuuri’s tight heat. 

“A-ahh! F-fuck… fuck me, please…” Begged Yuuri, but before he could finish his plea, Victor had pushed the toy back into his mouth. He fingered the omega open, spreading and scissoring his fingers, crooking them into Yuuri’s soft walls as he searched for Yuuri’s sweet spot. It didn’t take him long to find. 

_ “Mmfghhh!”  _ Yuuri whined loudly as his hips trembled, feet digging into the mattress as a bolt of lightning pleasure coursed through his body with the prod of Victor’s fingers against his prostate. Slick dribbled from his cunt, dribbling down Yuuri’s perineum and to his ass, adding to the wetness.

“There…” Victor whispered proudly as he continued to strike Yuuri’s prostate, sliding a third finger into the loosening muscle. 

“Mmgh… mmgh… ahh… haa… nngh…” Yuuri squirmed and shuddered with every jolt of pleasure as he continued to work the toy in and out of his swollen lips, trying his best to focus on the girth between his lips, as not to come too soon. Yuuri whimpered as he swallowed around the toy, his throat constricting around the soft silicon. Victor continued the abuse to his sweet spot, each brush of his fingers knocking a soft breath from Yuuri’s lungs and sending a numb pleasure through his spine. 

Then, Victor’s fingers pulled out. Yuuri whimpered at the loss, his rim now winking and wet. Victor growled at the sight, the muscle swollen and gaping slightly, eager for more. The alpha freed his cock from his pants, making haste to grab a condom. He tore the foil packet open, skillfully rolling the latex over his cock. Victor picked up the lube, popping the cap open to cover his cock. He hissed at the overwhelming sensation as he gave his cock a few long, slow strokes before aligning his cock with Yuuri’s desperate rim, the tip kissing his hole. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri pleaded, removing the toy from his mouth to speak. “P-please…” The toy pushed back between Yuuri’s swollen lips, and Yuuri looked absolutely stunning like this. Who was Victor to refuse? It was so rare that Yuuri was this pliant, like putty beneath his fingertips, and dear lord, was it a sight to see. 

“Colour?” Victor tenderly asked, living up the tip of his cock to kiss Yuuri’s rim. 

“G-green… green…” Without any further teasing, Victor pushed in, the tip popping into his warmth with a wet squelch. Yuuri shook, groaning as his pussy, empty and desperate, fluttered with a filthy  _ pap  _ as Victor began to drive right the way in. The red rim wrapped around his cock, gripping it tight, clenching and releasing around Victor’s girth. Victor bit back a curse as he dragged his finger around the rim, indulging in the way Yuuri’s hips lifted off the bed, bucking in an attempt to get him in deeper. 

Yuuri was incredibly difficult to resist. With another drizzle of lube over where they were joined, Vitor slammed in. “Mmgh! Nghh… Hnnn…” Yuuri moaned as he fucked  _ Viten’ka  _ in and out of his mouth, forcing the dildo as deep into his mouth as he could get it. His mouth-- and his ass-- tightened as the dildo worked deeper into his throat, the soft, silicon head tapping the back of his throat. Victor groaned at the sight, hips snapping as Yuuri preened, his velvet warmth massaging his length. God, Victor wanted to  _ feel  _ the way the toy moved in his throat. In fact, he could see it. The subtle bulge that bobbed up and down every time Yuuri moved. 

“Fuck… Yuuri…” Victor growled as his hands ran up and down Yuuri’s thigh. He could see his cunt, twitching and leaking profusely, desperate to be touched. But if Yuuri wanted him there, then Victor was going to make him  _ beg.  _ Victor pounded into Yuuri’s ass hard and fast, his fingertips dragging through the sensitive lips of Yuuri’s pussy. Yuuri whined, hips rolling and cunt clenching around nothing at the hot touch of his digits. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri moaned as the dildo pulled free from his throat. His ass clamped around Victor’s cock as every drive in just brushed his prostate, sending shivers down his spine. His free hand shakily dragged down his body, fingers spreading across his cunt with a V shape, tugging apart the lips. Victor groaned lowly, his cock pulsing as he watched a bead of slick trickle from Yuuri’s winking cunt and down his perineum. 

“Fuck… baby…” Victor panted, watching as Yuuri’s finger moved to slide between slick lips. But… Victor wanted to get his revenge on Yuuri for enjoying  _ Viten’ka  _ so much. Quickly, he batted the omega’s hand away, much to Yuuri’s dismay. 

“Vitya… come on…” Yuuri mewled around the head of the dildo with a frown and a pout. “Please… here too…” He begged so prettily. It was so rare for Yuuri to let Vitor take control like this - normally, it was Victor begging for Yuuri. Oh, how the tables have turned. Victor was going to enjoy every second of this new, submissive, whiny mob wife lying beneath him. He had to make Yuuri crave  _ him,  _ and only him. Not that cheap, rip off replica. Victor growled again at the thought of the silicon, currently thrusting in and out of Yuuri’s mouth. He snapped his hips harder, punching a breathy gasp from Yuuri. 

“You’ll take what I give you.” He murmured, eyes dark with lust as he watched Yuuri tremble under him. Fuck, his mate looked ravishing like this, pinned beneath him, a dildo tucked between his pretty, plump lips as Victor pounded his ass into the mattress, his thumb gently brushing over his swollen clit. Yuuri cried out with pleasure at the electric touch against his clit. He was hungry for more, eager for Victor to fuck his pussy too. “C-colour?” The dildo withdrew from Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Green… so green… please…” Yuuri swallowed again around the dildo, his chest heaving with every breath as the tip of the toy nudged the back of his throat. Drool slipped down the corners of his mouth as he tried again to reach for his cunt, needy to be used, but before he could even so much as brush at his wet folds, there was a sudden sharp sting against his cunt. “Mmghhh--!” Yuuri’s back arched off the bed, his pussy rubbing against the palm of Victor’s hand. 

“God, you’re so pretty… so naughty too…” Victor teased as his hips slowed. He raised his hand, gazing as the red folds began to plump and swell with pleasure, more slick leaking. He petted Yuuri’s cunt, giving a soft, gentle tap before raising his hand again. Yuuri’s eyes were dark with anticipation as he keened, the dildo slipping into his throat again. His throat widened, and he held the toy in place as he watched with bated breath, for Victor to deal another stinging spank to his cunt. 

_ “Mmgh! Nnh, hmm—!”  _ Yuuri’s moans were loud, yet muffled by the dildo as his hips pushed off the bed, impaling himself back onto Victor’s girth as he rolled his cunt into the palm of Victor’s hand, relishing in the soft caresses of his firm hand against the swollen, red flesh. Victor lets out a low growl, hips plowing Yuuri into the mattress as he struck his sweet spot. 

Yuuri could do little but cry out from behind the dildo as he continued to thrust it between plump lips, his throat tightening around the silicon. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, tears of bliss rolling down his face as Victor slapped his cunt again. The sting was hot against his folds, setting off fireworks under his skin as his clit twitched and his cocklwt dribbled, pearly fluid staining his chest. 

“Daddy… please…” Yuuri begged as he pulled the dildo out to take a breath. 

“Please what, baby?” Cooed Victor as he gently stroked Yuuri’s pussy, feeling the soft folds twitch beneath his palm. “Tell me what you want.” Victor’s hips slowed in their pace to give Yuuri a chance to speak. 

“Fuck me… fuck me here…” Yuuri’s hand trickled down to his pussy, gently tugging the lips apart to expose his winking hole, wet and eager to be filled. “Fill me here Daddy…  _ breed me…”  _ Yuuri grinned mischievously, feeling Victor’s dick grow thicker within him as his fingers dug harder into his hips. 

“The things you do to me…” Victor let out a feral growl and his hips picked up the pace again to pound Yuuri into the mattress. 

“Ahh! Ahh, fuck, Vitya, Daddy—!” Yuuri couldn’t stop the moans Victor ripped from his throat as his lips sealed around the dildo again to give it a hard suck. “Fuck me full, Daddy, come on…” Yuuri mewled lasciviously. “Don’t you want to fuck my pussy full?” He crooned, voice sinfully lush in an effort to entice Victor into fucking his cunt. 

“If you want to be filled here so badly…” Victor began lowly as he grasped the dildo from between Yuuri’s lips, “then maybe  _ Viten’ka  _ can help you out instead, since you wanted to replace me with it.” He huffed, somewhat petulantly. It was petty, admittedly, but Victor could justify his pettiness with the way Yuuri clenched around his cock at his words. “Still green?” 

“Y-Yeah…” Yuuri mewled. “Green…” Victor smirked as he roughly thrusted the dildo between the lips of Yuuri’s cunt, ripping a hoarse whine from his throat. Yuuri’s hands gripped the sheets as his body twisted, chest heaving as he tried to accommodate the extra stretch. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his body shiny with sweat and slick. 

“Ahh! Ahh, Vitya… Vitya please… ohh…” Yuuri’s cunt flexed around the dildo as Victor roughly fucked his cunt with the toy, each thrust somewhat  _ angry, annoyed  _ as he snapped his hips, driving deep into Yuuri’s ass. 

The silicon was so… unyielding, unsatisfying compared to the hot flesh filling his ass. Yuuri couldn't feel the vein throbbing or the tip leaking, he couldn’t feel the heat of the flesh, or the way the knot would swell against his cunt, rubbing at sensitive lips. “Mmghhh… Vitya… please… I want  _ you… _ want  _ you _ to fill me up… fill my pussy…” Yuuri’s eyes fluttered with lust as he smirked, watching as Victor desperately tried not to give into his request. 

“You haven’t earned it yet.” Victor growled petulantly with a dig of his fingers into Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his soft breaths bouncing slightly with the force of Victor’s thrusts. Yuuri was breathless and panting, his fingers gripping the plush pillow beneath his head.

Victor fucked both holes brutally, until Yuuri was squirming and sobbing for more, begging for Victor to use his cunt and breed him full. His thighs trembled, legs kicking out when Victor spanked his clit again. Yuuri sobbed with pleasure, reduced to mere whimpers of  _ “fuck, Vitya, Daddy, harder, please, fuck me, fill me, breed me full…”  _ as his throat ached with soreness. 

“Beautiful, my Yuuri…” Victor bit into his lip, cock pulsing as Yuuri’s rippling heat massaged his cock. “Fuck, fuck, I’m close… g-gonna—  _ nngh…!”  _ With one last hard thrust, Victor came, filling the condom full of his seed. Yuuri whined, disappointed that he couldn’t feel Victor’s come filling him up, his cunt begging and begging to be stuffed full. 

Yuuri didn’t expect Victor to be ready to go again so quickly, but as soon as he’d caught his breath, he pulled out, holding Yuuri’s cheeks apart to admire the red rim, throbbing and swollen with abuse. He pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the bin beside the bed before grasping the dildo. 

“You want me… to fuck you here, too?” Victor asked breathlessly, chest heaving as he panted, one hand sweeping through his fringe. 

“Please, please Vitya, fuck me, fuck me hard…” Yuuri’s tongue flicked out, licking his lips as Victor pulled the dildo out before slamming it back in.  _ “Nngh! Vitya!”  _ Yuuri cried out. “C-come on… don’t you wanna fuck me here?” Yuuri tiredly smirked, his fingertips holding his plush cunt open to reveal his wet, winking walls to his alpha. “Don’t you want to fuck me until I’m full of your pups?” He may not ever want children, but  _ damn,  _ if the thought of being fucked until it caught wasn’t such a turn on. Victor let out another feral noise and pulled the dildo free, tossing it aside, curbing under his breath as the silicon landed on the bed.

Victor’s hands pushed his thighs apart, his gaze burning into Yuuri’s pretty cunt, plump and red and shiny with slick. He lined the tip of his cock up, and slammed right in. Yuuri howled in pleasure, his hips stuttering as he fluttered around his cock. 

“A-ahhh! V-Vitya!” Yuuri choked on a hoarse gasp as Victor drove into his cunt. He was so big, stretching Yuuri so wide it felt like he was being split open. Yuuri mewled as Victor ran his finger over Yuuri’s puffy lips, his pussy clamping around the girth. He could feel his alpha deep in his stomach as one hand reached for his tummy, caressing the subtle bulge through the skin. It felt  _ so refreshing  _ to finally be filled with Victor, and god, if it wasn’t so much more  _ satisfying  _ than having his ass filled. 

Yuuri supposed he enjoyed that too, but this-- this feeling of Victor stuffing his cunt to the point where his stomach bulged-- was what Yuuri loved the most. “Nnghhhhh… more… please… Vitya… Daddy…” Yuuri pleaded, gazing at Victor through hooded, lust-glazed eyes, ever so enticing and seductive as he licked his lips. Victor was truly whipped for his omega. 

“Ah— ah— ah— ah— ungh— ohh—“ Each pound of Victor’s hips punched a raspy, hoarse breath from Yuuri’s lungs, his body lurching up the mattress, causing the bed creak. “V-Vitya… c-close… ahh…” His hand caressed the bulge in his tummy, feeling every shove of Victor’s cock beneath the skin, keening every time his tip brushed his sweet spot. “Ah, ah, ah, haa,  _ nnghhh—!”  _ With half a dozen more thrusts, Yuuri’s hips stuttered, his pussy convulsing around Victor’s cock as he arched his back and threw his head into the pillows. He came around squirting slick all over the sheets, soaking the sheets beneath them. He heard Victor grunt, felt his fingertips dig even harder into his hips before he was coming, spurting ropes of thick come inside the omega. 

“Baby— Ahh…” Yuuri mewled as he felt that wet warmth spread through his lower abdomen, his hips rolling as he felt Victor fill him to the brim. The alpha panted heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead and hair matted as he closed his eyes, dropping his head to rest on the crook of Yuuri’s neck. He pulled out, causing Yuuri to wince. 

“Feel… feel better?” Yuuri asked, panting softly as one hand cupped Victor’s face. Victor laid down on his back and pulled Yuuri on top of him, purring at the warmth of his omega on his chest. 

“Tired…” Murmured Victor, arms wrapped tight around Yuuri’s waist. “Thank you…” 

“Go to sleep.” Yuuri cooed, sweeping his hand through Victor’s fringe. 

“I love you…” 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support you guys have given me on the last few parts, it's so encouraging and all our comments always put the biggest smile on my face! I don't even know how to thank you guys for being so encouraging, but I appreciate it endlessly 🥺🥺🥺💖💖💖 
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
